The truth shall set her free
by John Luck M.D
Summary: Lorsque Cameron percute House, qu'ils se retrouvent à l'hôpital, que la livraison de morphine est en retard et qu'on leur injecte du thiopental en dernier recours, les effets secondaires ne se font pas attendre...
1. L'accident

_**Voilà ma première histoire sur Dr House. C'est un Hameron, mais les relations de départ sont Chameron et Huddy...  
**_

_**Je ne sait pas laquelle me rend le plus malade... M'enfin, bonne lecture...  
**_

_**Ps : Pour ceux qui se posent la question, le thiopental est un puissant analgésique qui a longtemps été utilisé comme sérum de vérité.**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 1- L'accident.**_

* * *

_**Appartement de House :**_

Le soleil filtra à travers les rideaux qui masquaient la fenêtre de la chambre. Sentant son visage se réchauffer, Cameron ouvrit un œil, puis deux avant de s'étirer, manquant d'assommer Steve McQueen, qui ronflait allègrement sur l'oreiller inoccupé.

Ignorant momentanément les protestations du quadrupède indigné, elle referma les yeux, sourit puis se remémora les évènements qui, en 2 jours, l'avaient faite passer du statut de future Mme Chase à Mlle Cameron et surtout du lit de l'urgentiste à celui du diagnosticien…

_**FLASHBACK :**_

Appartement de Cameron :

Allison ouvrit les yeux en entendant son réveil sonner. Elle se leva avant de se ruer sous la douche. Elle enfila un débardeur rouge et un jean noir, puis avala d'une traite le café qu'elle avait préparé au vol.

Toujours au pas de charge, elle saisit ses clés, son sac et son manteau avant de dévaler les escaliers, de traverser la rue et de s'engouffrer dans sa voiture. Elle démarra en trombe, étant déjà en retard de trois minutes…

Alors qu'elle s'engageait sur le périphérique qui desservait Princeton Plainsboro, son téléphone sonna :

-« Cameron ! » grogna t'elle à l'encontre de l'importun.

-« Allison, c'est Robert » répondit son fiancé.

-« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » répondit la jeune femme d'un ton sec.

Déconcentrée de la circulation, elle ne vit pas la berline au croisement, pas plus qu'elle ne se sentit passer à travers le pare-brise…

* * *

_**Voilà le 1er chapitre d'une fic qui devrait en faire 2 ou 3 selon mes prévisions...**_

_**N'hésitez pas à tabasser le bouton review pour :**_

_**1-Extérioriser votre rage et/ou votre dégoût pour ce ship.**_

_**2-Me féliciter chaleureusement de m'opposer à ce monde plein de méchants Huddy.**_

_**3-Pour donner un avis construit et objectif...**_

_**Bref, je prescris une cure de review...**_


	2. Analgésique douteux

_**Voici le chapitre 2 où je termine de tout mettre en place, l'élément perturbateur vient de faire son entrée, l'action débutera au chapitre 3...  
**_

_**Enjoy ;)  
**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Analgésique douteux.**_

_**Hôpital Princeton-Plainsboro :**_

Cameron reprenait lentement connaissance. Elle percevait, au travers de la brume qui envahissait son esprit, les sons réguliers et apaisants de l'électrocardiogramme.

Douloureusement, elle tourna la tête en entendant un grognement sur sa gauche. La jeune immunologiste aurait sursauté, si elle en avait eu la force, à la vision de House, étendu dans un lit semblable au sien, et surtout inconscient.

Son cerveau paralysé par la drogue décida soudain que l'heure du repos était venue et les paupières de la jeune femme se fermèrent d'un seul coup.

Quand Grégory House ouvrit les yeux, il vit deux choses. La première, Cameron qui dormait paisiblement. Puis il s'aperçut que de l'autre côté de la vitre, Cuddy le fixait d'un air inquiet.

Puis elle entra en prenant soin de faire claquer ses talons sur le sol, pure mesquinerie à l'attention de Cameron, puis s'approcha de son amant et lui caressa la joue.

« Je me sens planer… » dit House d'un ton rêveur.

« C'est normal House » répondit-elle « faute de morphine, on a été forcés de vous mettre sous forte dose de thiopental. »

L'autre occupante de la chambre toussota faiblement pour signaler qu'elle était réveillée. Elle dût s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois car la directrice semblait prendre un pied phénoménal en l'ignorant.

Agacée par cette réaction, elle s'adressa directement à House.

« Au fait, House, pourquoi êtes vous ici ? » demanda la jeune femme d'une voix qui manquait cruellement d'énergie.

« Oh, une jeune femme pressée a foncé dans une berline qui m'a foncé dans le buffet… » expliqua le néphrologue d'un ton léger.

Lorsqu'Allison comprit qu'elle était responsable de l'accident de son patron, elle rougit violemment. Elle tenta de bafouiller des excuses mais fut interrompue par Cuddy qui, entre temps, était partir voir le médecin en charge du dossier.

« Je viens de voir le Dr Luck… Avec la dose de thiopental qu'il vous a injecté, vous devriez être en état de diagnostiquer. » coupa l'endocrinologue.

Les deux patients se levèrent tant bien que mal en s'appuyant sur le mur. Petit à petit, leurs mains en vinrent à se rapprocher, jusqu'à se frôler. House retira vivement sa main et s'empara de sa canne avant de se mettre en route pour le service de diagnostic, accompagné par Cameron.

« Cuddy a bien dit que le Dr Luck nous avait traités au thiopental ? » demanda la jeune employée alors qu'ils étaient dans l'ascenseur.

« Oui, il me semble. » répondit son patron, d'une voix si vide et dénuée de sarcasme que cela en devenait troublant.

« Il va falloir que je vérifie quelque chose… » murmura t'elle.

Sitôt arrivée dans la salle de diagnostic, elle se précipita sur l'ordinateur de House et chercha des informations complémentaires sur ce calmant « miracle ».

_« Le thiopental était utilisé comme un anesthésiant mais a été remplacé au cours du temps par le Propofol._

_En outre, le thiopental sodique fait également partie des trois produits destinés aux condamnés à mort par __injection létale__ aux __États-Unis__ dans plus de 33 états._

_Aux __Pays-Bas__, il est utilisé pour induire l'__euthanasie__._

_Il a servi et sert encore parfois de __sérum de vérité__.__ »_

Cameron avait pâlie de manière spectaculaire tout au long de la lecture de cet article, qui expliquait que House et elle même soient comme déconnectés de la réalité, mais la dernière phrase la pétrifia… Elle était… Elle et House étaient… Incapables de mentir ?

* * *

_**Désolé pour ce chapitre qui peut laisser un arrière-goût de "pas fini" mais il fallait que je plante le décor...**_

_**RaR:**_

_**Alena Robynelfe**_: Comme tu peux le constater, le premier chapitre était court car il exposait la situation initiale. Celui la achève de nous mettre dans le bain et fait le double du premier.

_**CacauHousemaniaca:**_ Euh...

_**CoolMhouse:**_ Je prends soigneusement note de tes conseils. Au passage, ton analyse de l'évolution de l'intrigue est assez pertinente, force m'est de le reconnaître.

Merci à ceux qui ont laissés une review et pour les garnements qui ont oubliés, vous savez où se trouve le bouton...


	3. Bourdes en série

Je sais, je sais, j'ai mis un temps fou à poster ce chapitre, mais j'ai douze bonnes excuses

1- La rentrée des classes

2- Ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents

3- Vous avez une idée du temps qu'il faut pour trouver des lapsus crédibles ?

4- La foudre a eu la bonne idée de tomber dans mon village

5- J'ai la particularité d'avoir une famille plus qu'envahissante

6- Mes amis sont persuadés que chaque seconde que je ne passe pas avec eux est une seconde de gâchée

7- Je fait autant d'heures en une semaine qu'un fonctionnaire en 40 ans

8- J'avais une légère panne d'inspiration pour l'introduction du chapitre

9- Vous vous rendez compte de la souffrance que j'ai ressenti en épluchant des dictionnaires médicaux afin de trouver un cas "intéressant" ?

10- J'ai pris le temps de traquer la moindre faute d'orthographe

11- J'ai des besoins vitaux telle que la nourriture et le sommeil

12- Je viens de vous donner 11 bonnes raisons de ne pas me lapider !

Bref, bonne lecture ;)

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Bourdes en série.**_

Alors que cette information frappait Cameron avec autant de force qu'un caribou enragé, elle sentit un souffle chaud lui frôler la tempe. House, évidemment. Tentant en vain de réprimer le véritable incendie qui semblait se répandre sur ses joues, elle tourna la tête et vit à son visage qu'il avait compris.

La partie odieuse, méchante, cruelle et misérable de l'esprit de House venait de déclencher un code bleu. Il ne doutait pas un instant que son équipe ferait fonctionner le neurone qu'elle avait en commun afin de lui soutirer ses secrets si elle l'apprenait.

Aussi s'empressa-t-il de s'emparer de la main de Cameron qui était posé sur la souris et de fermer la page, rendant l'immunologiste écarlate de par ce léger contact involontaire.

Ils sortirent tout deux du bureau, Cameron allant s'asseoir avec les autres et House fuyant vers le toit afin d'échapper à ses sous-fifres.

_**Salle de diagnostic :**_

Chase posa sa main sur celle de Cameron et caressa ses doigts à l'aide de son pouce, sous le regard blasé de Foreman. Soudain, l'Australien tourna la tête vers sa fiancée et lui dit de son usuel ton agaçant :

« **Tu sais que j'ai commencé à organiser la cérémonie ?** »

« **Ah ?** » répondit la jeune femme d'une voix qui sous-entendait clairement qu'elle s'y intéressait autant qu'à la nouvelle cravate du délinquant assis en face d'elle.

Elle se leva avec l'intention de s'éloigner avant de dire quelque chose qu'elle pourrait regretter par la suite. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, en revanche, c'est que Chase la rattrape à l'accueil des urgences. Il la prit par le bras, l'attira contre lui et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

« **Je vais bien, c'est juste ta voix mielleuse qui me donne envie de vomir** » expliqua t'elle en se dégageant. Lorsque elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle se plaqua une main sur la bouche avant de s'enfuir, abandonnant un koala pétrifié.

_**Sur le toit :**_

House contemplait le ciel depuis quelques temps déjà lorsque la prote du toit s'ouvrit sur Wilson et Cuddy qui vinrent à lui au pas de charge.

« **Greg, je me demandais où tu étais, on s'inquiétait** » commença Cuddy.

« **Tu as l'air bizarre, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?** » termina Wilson d'un air soupçonneux.

Ils s'attendaient à toutes les réponses possibles et imaginables mais certainement pas à :

« **Je suis en train de douter de l'innocence de mes sentiments envers Cameron…** »

Le médecin abandonna sur place ses interlocuteurs complètement statufiés, s'empara du dossier que Cuddy tenait, pour ensuite pénétrer dans l'ascenseur et se diriger vers la salle de diagnostic afin de traiter ce cas des plus intéressants.

_**Salle de diagnostic :**_

Cameron était assise à côté de Foreman tandis que Chase avait pris place à l'opposé de la pièce. L'ambiance était aussi lourde que le jour où House avait débarqué intégralement habillé en supporter des Yankees le lendemain de la défaite des Jackals.

L'énergumène en question débarqua d'un pas triomphal tout en jetant sa balle au visage de Foreman qui, le pauvre, n'avait rien demandé.

« **Mes chers larbins, nous avons un cas** ! » s'exclama House.

Il se tourna, inscrivit les symptômes sur son légendaire tableau blanc avant de poursuivre :

« **Alors, qu'est ce qui provoque une décoloration brutale des doigts, des sensations douloureuses dans les doigts, les oreilles et le nez, des fourmillements ainsi qu'un effet d'oreilles bouchées ?** »

« **Maladie de Raynaud** » soupira Foreman, déçu par ce cas trop évident.

« **Bien, dans ce cas-là, mettez le patient sous nifédipine pour Raynaud… ALLEZ, ON SE BOUGE !** » répondit House, avant de gratter sa barbe et d'ajouter « **Cameron, vous restez là, il faut qu'on parle.** »

Alors que Joe le Kleptomane et le koala s'éloignaient vers la chambre du patient afin de lui administrer le traitement, Cameron suivit son patron dans le bureau de ce dernier.

« J**e ne sais pas ce qu'il en est de votre côté, mais le sérum à commencé à faire effet sur moi.** » dit l'homme tout en refermant la porte.

« **J'ai dit à Chase que sa voix me donnait envie de vomir** » répondit la jeune femme d'une voix amère.

A ces mots, le néphrologue pourtant renommé pour son impassibilité laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres, sourire qui s'effaça lorsque Cameron lui retourna la question.

« **Et bien… J'ai dit à Cuddy que j'avais des doutes quand à mes sentiments pour vous.** » lâcha t'il d'une traite, les yeux braqués sur ses chaussures qui avaient soudain un intérêt fou.

A ses mots, la bouche de son interlocutrice s'ouvrit pour former un O parfait qui, dans un autre contexte, aurait sans doute été sujet à rire. Dans un autre contexte.

House s'approcha d'un pas et vit sa jeune employée piquer un fard. Par curiosité il en fit un deuxième et cette fois, elle s'approcha également. Alors qu'ils étaient pratiquement collés l'un à l'autre, l'homme baissa les yeux pour plonger dans ceux de l'immunologiste qui le regardait avec des yeux assombris d'envie.

Alors que leurs visages s'approchaient, qu'ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre sur leurs lèvres, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à Chase qui avait apparemment une information importante à transmettre mais qui, du point de vue de House, semblait avoir reçu un coup de hache dans l'entrejambe. Il passa par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel avant d'échapper les résultats du traitement, de tourner les talons et de s'enfuir.

Les deux médecins demeurés dans le bureau semblèrent s'apercevoir de leur position douteuse au même instant, firent simultanément un bond en arrière tout en bafouillant des excuses aussi crédibles qu'une victoire des White Sox face aux Cardinals.

Aucun d'eux n'avait manqué le fait que Chase, malgré sa rage, c'était dirigé vers le bureau de Cuddy.

Les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer et, d'après les examens, le patient ne réagissait que faiblement au traitement. Sa petite-amie, accessoirement directrice de l'hôpital, prochainement avertie par ce satané koala de son rapprochement avec Alli… Cameron, le diagnostic erroné et ce sérum de vérité…

Il y'a des jours comme ça où le célèbre Grégory House en était réduit à envisager de se pendre avec son yoyo.

* * *

Pour les non-initiés à ce merveilleux sport qu'est le baseball, voici une explication :

Yankees : Équipe de New York

Jackals : Équipe majeure du New Jersey

Cardinals : Équipe de Saint-Louis (actuels champions de la ligue)

White Sox : Équipe de Chicago (clin d'œil à Cameron)


End file.
